N'écoute pas la rumeur
by Nanoo-chan
Summary: Quand vos proches vous délaisse et vous méprise pouvez-vous vraiment trouvez l'affection et le respect chez une tierce personne ? lui et moi ou ma renaissance.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Voyons… je ne vais pas commencer l'histoire de ma vie par « il était une fois «, ou bien encore par :-« la première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai su que c'était l'homme de ma vie « de toute façon je n'ai pas la prétention d'avoir vécu des choses exceptionnelles au point de devoir en faire des mémoires mais je garde en moi, malgré l'âge avancé auquel je suis, le regret de ne pas avoir de descendance à qui léguer mon histoire, mon vécu, mes expériences etc….. Je souhaite coucher par écrits ma vie mes choix et toutes les choses qui ont fait que je suis là où je suis aujourd'hui.

J'ai grandi dans une famille ou la religion faisait partie intégrante du quotidien d'un individu et la discipline de fer que mes parents nous imposaient à moi et mon frère allaient bientôt causer l'éclatement de toute ma famille. Moi qui étais né sur un sol étranger de parents immigrés d'un pays en pleine guerre civile, je portais sur mes épaules le poids des traditions et du culte que ceux-ci s'évertuaient à me transmettre sans grande réussite. Déjà enfant je rejetais leurs idéaux et leurs principes par tous les moyens, je trouvais déjà leurs modes de vie désuets et incompatible avec le mode de vie et la liberté qu'ils pouvaient gouter dans ce pays qui les avaient accueillis.

J'étais un enfant rêveur et à l'imaginaire débordant, toujours le premier à faire des bêtises et d'un naturel joyeux plus fort que tout mais mon frère ne voyait qu'un enfant pourri gâté et qui n'avait pas connu les horreurs de la guerre qu'il avait vécu alors j'étais celui qui ne savait pas, qui ne comprenait pas, et avec qui il aurait pour toujours cette distance, qui chose que je ne lui laissais pas paraître, me faisait souffrir au-delà du supportable…. Pour mes parents j'étais l'enfant qui était né en territoire étranger et qui serait à toujours imprégné du mode de vie de ce nouveau pays dans lequel ils n'arrivaient pas à s'intégrer, j'étais différent et ils me le faisaient bien tous sentir…

C'est dans ce contexte que je rencontrais le jour de la rentrée en première année d'école élémentaire la personne avec qui je grandirais, qui partagera tout avec moi et qui me sortira des carcans que ma famille a essayé de m'imposer, la personne à qui je dois tout, de ma vie et jusqu'à mon bonheur, mon âme sœur.


	2. Chapter 2

Je venais d'arriver devant le portail de l'école accompagné de mon frère, j'avais une boule à l'estomac car je n'étais pas habitué à être au milieu d'enfants de mon âge et surtout j'avais peur d'être catalogué comme différent ; en réalité c'était plutôt moi qui avais une conscience exacerbée de ma différence à moi et ma famille. Celle-là commençait déjà à notre physique et à ce qui était du domaine du visible. Nous étions bruns aux yeux foncés avec une peau pâle. En réalité nous avions les cheveux et les yeux d'un noir profond et la peau tellement pâle qu'on pouvait nous croire malade.

Après un regard vers mon frère qui repartait déjà, j'avançais vers le bâtiment qui accueillait les premières années et suivait le mouvement des autres enfants .Des enseignants sont venus récupérer leurs élèves inscrits par classe sur des liste d'appels préalablement établies. Je n'espérais pas me retrouver dans tel ou tel classe avec un de mes petits voisins puisque je n'en connaissais aucun ; j'ai vu par contre la déception s'inscrire sur certains visages qui eux auraient préféré être avec tel ou tel copain.

Ma classe réunie, je voyais déjà quelques groupes se former, apparemment beaucoup se connaissent déjà entre eux, je suis un des rares à être seul mais pour l'instant je suis tellement absorbé par mon observation des autres que je ne le remarque pas, et surtout je ne remarque pas les regards que certains posent déjà sur moi. Nous rentrons dans une salle de classe et je m'installe attendant les consignes pour la suite de la journée.

Après l'heure du déjeuner, pendant le premier cours de l'après-midi, je n'arrête pas de sentir un regard insistant me vriller le dos et au bout d'un temps, agacé par l'idée que quelqu'un puisse me fixer, je décidais de me retourner pour voir qui me scruter pendant un si long moment et c'est là que je les vis, deux billes de lapis-lazuli, les plus belles que j'avais jamais vu; d'un bleu intense et parsemées d'éclats de pyrites jaunes, plus belles encore que ces pierres que mes parents avaient ramenés avec eux de leur pays natal et qui faisaient la grande réputation de celui-ci dans la joaillerie. Mon père, lui-même joaillier et bijoutier de père en fils depuis des générations m'avait déjà donné l'opportunité de voir toutes sortes de pierres précieuses mais jamais je n'en avais vu qui avaient cet éclat et cette brillance. Je redescendais sur terre après un long moment d'admiration et je sortis de mes réflexions pour réaliser que ce n'étais pas des pierres précieuses mais bien des yeux que je fixais; des yeux d'un bleu profond avec des tâches d'or ci et là. Leur propriétaire semblait se demander pour quelle planète j'avais décollé en penchant sa tête sur le côté et en continuant lui aussi son observation. Je fus rassuré de ne pas rencontrer un regard hostile, c'était surtout la peur qui me faisait me crisper, et profitait moi aussi de ma contemplation de ce garçon. Dès lors un lien indéfectible s'instaura entre nous et étais-ce dû à une acuité de ma sensibilité ou bien à de la clairvoyance passagère, mon instinct me disait que la connexion qui s'établissait déjà entre nous était de celle qui durait pour toute la vie. Je n'avais que 6 ans et je crois aujourd'hui que j'y repense que je suis tombé amoureux ce jour-là : de l'amour le plus pur et le plus tendre qui soit.

A la fin de la classe j'attendais, patiemment que mon frère vienne me chercher devant l'école mais il n'arrivait pas et c'est là que je vis qu'une joyeuse tête blonde m'observait avec attention. Dès que son regard tomba sur le mien je pus reconnaitre les deux billes dont je m'étais épris plus tôt dans la journée. Je continuais de les fixer sans gêne car après tout je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça ne se faisait pas de regarder les gens insistance, vu qu'on ne m'avait jamais sociabiliser. Le petit garçon porteur de la tête blonde s'approcha de moi avec un sourire qui partait d'une oreille à l'autre, arrivé à mon niveau il se tritura les doigts avant de me tendre la main en me disant :

-Bon…bonjour...je...je...m..m'appelle Naruto

C'est là que je vis des rougeurs s'installer sur le haut de son visage, je ne savais pas à quoi elles étaient dû vu qu'on était en septembre et qu'il ne faisait pas spécialement froid mais je trouvais qu'elle rendait bien avec le reste. C'était la première personne qui m'adressait la parole ce jour-là; alors j'eu dans mon ventre plein de chatouilles agréables dont je ne déterminais pas l'origine mais qui me rendait heureux. Je tendis ma main en retour et lui répondis :

-Moi c'est Sasuke, je suis… heureux de te connaître.

Et c'était vrai, je venais de réaliser que les chatouilles dans mon ventre étaient dues à sa proximité et elle me rendait heureux alors par déduction logique c'était lui que j'étais heureux de connaître.


End file.
